


Elevator Blues

by atomik_zoom



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomik_zoom/pseuds/atomik_zoom
Summary: This is my first fanfic...and lmao pls give feedback if you'd like. I always liked stuck in an elevator fics and after seeing a msr photoset of “I remembered your birthday this year, didn’t I Scully?” I got reminded of just projecting Royai into msr stuff last year haha





	Elevator Blues

_“Just... indulge me for once, Hawkeye.“_

They’ve been stuck in the elevator for only an hour and this day is truly getting on Riza nerves. She sighs, “Sir... what were you? Please it really isn’t the time and you weren’t even supposed to follow me downstairs.” Both were standing, stuck, in an elevator within Central HQ. “I needed to get out of that office, I was just about to go cross eyed from reading those stack of papers.” Riza had been rubbing her forehead with her left fingers from her eyebrows to the start fo her hairline for a while now, eyes shut tight, trying to stifle the upcoming headache. It had been a long rainy day at the office, Falman was at home, sick with the flu, and the team needed to complete their reports before the end of the month. Havoc and Breda needed to cross reference a source for their report and Riza, who was nearly done, offered to get files from the archive room. Roy not only had the team’s reports to look over and sign, but he had papers awaiting his signature, some due today, most due tomorrow also offered to help. Riza was now sporting a real sour face as Roy mumbles on about his never ending paper work, “I should of just taken the stairs... or sent Fuery...” Riza pauses and looks at Roy who looks to be resting his eyes, “How long has it been Colonel?”

“About an hour.”  
“I mean, how long has it been since you signed something this week... not counting today.“ Opening his eyes this time to look at Riza, Roy immediately glances to right- “Alright Colonel before I shoot you, get out of this elevator and climb up the shaft to return to the office.” “P-Please Hawkeye, I promise to sign at least the papers due today and tomorrow!“ Riza sighed again, feeling the increased temperature in the elevator she decided to not comment to Roy’s lack of mention of the signing of his team’s reports. “...What were saying before Colonel?” Now smiling Roy tilted towards Riza, “ _Indulge me_... I’m only saying that- to past the time, we’d just play a game.“

Now crossing her arms, “A game huh... Sir, is this really the time?” Without missing a beat Roy with his voice slightly louder, “Well, _my dear Lieutenant_ , we might die right here now, so why not indulge in some fun?” A sharp exhale exited Riza’s mouth, Roy didn’t seem to notice, “ _Sir_. Is this what happens when I leave the office? Do you and team play play these games?“ Roy now crossed his arms, “Is it wrong to relax for once and have fun? Imagine having fun Hawkeye.“ Riza started to grind her teeth, “Colonel, sir... shut the hell up please, am _I_ allowed to imagine that, before we die?”   
“Ha ha... imagine you were stuck with Havoc, you’d kill him by now right?“ Riza’s titled the end of mouth and shook her head, Roy was glad to see her smile, “I imagine I really would have,“ Riza paused for a second, a serious look on her face now, “I honestly imagine some days how different our lives could have been.”

Roy looked quietly at the floor, “...Imagine if you could go back and take out five people who’d caused you to suffer. Who would they be?“ Riza looked slightly upwards then at Roy, “I only get five?” Roy titled his head towards Riza, eyes slightly opened wider and whispering “I remembered your birthday this year, didn’t I Lieutenant?“ With that child-like expression and his smile breaking at the end of his sentence, RIza reacted with a smile and a laugh. “Ah-ha yes! A laugh and a beautiful smile, thank you Lieutenant, all I needed for the day.” Still wearing her smile Riza then responded with “Fine sir, but the day is not over till you finish those papers when we get out.“

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this came from the x files' episode, the list. Not exactly a msr episode but that exchange made this situation pop into my head haha.


End file.
